Through the Labyrinth Once Again
by Skellington Fantiac
Summary: Jill had an ordinary life...right up until she accindently got her boyfriend kidnapped by goblins. Poor guy, bad enough it happened once before, now he has to go through it again! To save Toby, (yup, you heard me, Toby), Jill must face the Labyrinth.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Toby! Toby, wait up!" I ran up to my boyfriend, stomping in about six puddles. "Great," I mumbled. "The umbrella almost got me home without getting wet, and I go running in puddles."  
  
My name is Jill Stevens, I'm a tall, 25 year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes and this is what happened about, let's see...4 hours before my life got weird. Not that I don't like my life now, hey, I actually like it better, but it's weird. You'll see why later, and if you don't, you're as blind as a bat.  
  
"Jill, if I waited for you, by the time you caught up with me, it would be 3 weeks from now!" Toby teased. He pushed a strand of his brown hair off his handsome face.  
  
"Oh, shut up! Or I'll sick those goblins on you and let them keep you!" I joked. Toby's laughter quickly faded into a look of fear.  
  
"Sshh! They'll here you!" He whispered to me. I gave him a sympathetic look.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot how serious you were about that." I didn't understand why he took it so seriously. I mean, his sister was probably only told him that when he was a baby, she accindently had him taken away by goblins and she had to go through a Labrynth to save him to scare him. Right? And he was 24 years-old, for cryin' out loud! That was what I was thinking at that moment. Boy, was I wrong!  
  
"They're always listening. Always," Toby mumbled.  
  
We ran the rest of the way to Toby's house. His step-mom greated us with hot coacoa, which we took greatfully. Then we did our homework, which we didn't have a lot of, and after that, we flipped on the TV and plopped ourselves onto the couch.  
  
"Jill! Your mom just called and asked if you could stay for the night because of the storm. You can stay in Sarah's old room tonight, OK?" Toby's Mom called to me from the kitchen. We had been watching TV for about 15 minutes.  
  
"Yeah! Thanks a bunch!" I called back. Then Toby and I went up stairs and got ready for bed.  
  
20 minutes later I was in Sarah's old room wearing one of Toby's T-Shirts. It was huge on me, but I didn't care. No need to worry about someone seeing my undies. I walked around the room. There were lots of theatre items, dolls and books. One in particular caught my eye. I picked it up.  
  
"Huh, this must have been where Sarah got that goblin story idea from." The title of the book was: THE LABRYNTH. When I lightly tossed it back onto the dresser it flipped open to a page Sarah had obviously read a lot. I read the words on the page aloud. The second that the last word rolled off my tongue thunder boomed loudly and the power went out.  
  
I strode out into the hallway. Toby's Mom had run to the store to pick up some milk and had not come home yet. It was just me and Toby...or was it just me?  
  
"Toby?" I called out into the darkness. "Toby, are you there?" I walked across the hallway to his bedroom door. I opened the door slowly and looked inside.  
  
I gasped in horror. The window was shattered. Pieces of glass and the shredded curtain lay on the floor. The dresser had been knocked over. And Toby...was gone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Toby?" I whispered into the darkness. Of course he did not answer. He couldn't, he wasn't in the room. I knew that, but I so badly wanted him to grab my shoulders and yell, "Fooled ya'!" But he wouldn't.  
  
I was lost, lost and confused. Had he been kidnapped, had he run away? Why would he do that? No, he was kidnapped.  
  
I dropped down to floor, hands on my face, and began to cry. Where had he gone? Who would do this? I don't know how long I sat there sobbing on the bedroom floor. An hour, fifteen minutes, it didn't matter anymore. Toby was gone.  
  
"I remember another young woman who lost the same man long ago, just like you, only then the man was just a babe," a voice said from behind. I got up and turned to face the speaker. It was a man who was some what taller than I was. He was dressed in a black leather suit, and he had the oddest head of hair I had ever seen on a man, but that wasn't important.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked the man.  
  
"I am the King of the Goblins. Have you not heard of me from Toby and Sarah?"  
  
I gasped. He...he was...  
  
"Real. Yes, woman, I am real. You thought I was but a myth, but I am not. Tell me, do you wish for the one you call Toby?"  
  
"You were the one who took him then?"  
  
"No, not I. My minions are always listening, and they heard you calling. So they came and took him away...and brought him to me."  
  
"I didn't say-" I gasped. The page in the book. A spell.  
  
"You realize your flaw. Now you must fix what you have done."  
  
"How? What have you done with my boyfriend?!"  
  
"You must travel through the Labrynth to my castle if you wish to see him again. If you make it there alive and solve my riddle, you shall be Toby's queen. If-"  
  
"His what?!"  
  
"I grow old woman. I shall die soon. Toby is the only one who can take my place, he is the heir. But only if you make it through the Labrynth alive. If you do not, Toby will be immortal and when I drink a cup of his blood. Do you wish to save him and yourself?"  
  
It was too much to take in at one time. The strange place I was in was spinning around me...my head was killing me...queen...Toby dead...me dead...but then I understood. I had to do this. Life was in my hands.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well, then. Begin." 


End file.
